Lovely
by ladybug82896
Summary: The war is over and all is well. Annabeth and Percy are falling in love, new cabins are being built, and the number of campers at Camp Half-Blood has reached it's peak. Nothing could go wrong. Or so they thought.Spoiler! total Percabeth! plz read!
1. Luke

Ok. So in this story the war has just ended between Kronos and the gods. Or has it? Annabeth and Percy haven't kissed yet but they have feelings for each other that they don't know. Well that's all I'm going to tell you right now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians… dang it.=D  
**

LukePercy's POV

It was evening at camp and the fire had almost died out from the sing along. I thought I was alone when Annabeth came up behind me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. What you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe it's over. The war I mean." Her face grew grim. " I know. It feels like something is going to happen. Something bad." Her words didn't really cheer me up. " I'm sure it's nothing." I said before I got to creeped out.

It was quiet for a moment but then there was a yell on the top of the hill. Annabeth and I looked at each other. I took out my pen and uncapped it. It grew into a long celestial bronze sword Riptide. Annabeth took out her knife and we sprinted towards the hill.

There was a huge crowd of campers with their weapons surrounding the hill. I moved to the front of the crowd to see what they were surrounding, but what I saw was far worse than any monster I've ever faced. It was Luke.

Every one was quiet and tense. Luke had been the Titan lord Kronos until about a week ago. I thought we had killed him or rather he had killed himself and sent Kronos back to Tarturus. I guess we didn't.

Chiron galloped to the front of the crowd and looked at Luke.

"Luke why are you here?" he asked surprised.

"I wanted to come back to camp." He said. As if we would just let him in our camp with open arms. _ Yeah, come on in, we completely trust you after you betrayed us and killed a lot of our camp members._ Please.

"Luke that decision isn't up to me. I don't know if we should trust you when there is a good chance that you could betray us again. You need to ask forgiveness from the gods and they can council on weather to trust you or… well you know the other choice."

"Um Chiron" Annabeth cut in, "The gods are away. Remember?"

Oh yeah, the gods have gone to go and try to get the minor gods back on our side incase there is another war. Now that they have thrones and cabins they should come back to the right side.

"Oh, that's right. Well… ok Luke you can come into camp because I wouldn't want you to get hurt but you will have a cabin right next to the Big House and you will be alone in the cabin. You will participate in camp activities but if we are doing something that could give us the upside in the next war you will not participate."

"Ok, I guess that's fair." Luke said a bit glumly.

We let Luke enter watching him walk to the extra cabin and shut the door. After a few minuets camp went back to the way it was… well almost. There was a tension in the air. Every one would be on their guard while Luke was here before the council.

I went and sat back down in the pavilion. Annabeth was sitting a few tables away. She had her thinking look on. I walked over. "What are you thinking about?"

"Luke." Luke I hate him why did she like him? He was a traitor. "What about Luke?"

"When he was on the hill and Chiron was talking when Chiron said some things Luke would get this mischievous look in his eye but it went away as quickly as it appeared. It confused me. It happened so fast I wasn't even sure I saw it, but then I saw it again. I'm just thinking about what it means."

"Come on Wise Girl, you think to much. Come on, let's take a walk."

"Ok"

We went down to the beach. The water glinted with the light of the sun setting. I looked at Annabeth. She was beautiful. Her blonde curls glinting in the sunlight, her stormy gray eyes staring into the sea. I walked to the water. " Are you coming or not?"

"Where are you going?" She asked surprised.

"We are going on a walk remember."

"Well at least let me get my bathing suit."

"I'll make sure you don't get wet. I promise."

"Ok." She walked over to the waters edge and I pulled her in focusing on the water keeping my promise. I made an air bubble around us making sure that Annabeth had air.

I noticed the water was kind of empty with a fish every so often so I called a bunch of fish and other sea creatures. Annabeth gasped. She was so beautiful. She turned to me.

"Did you do that?" she asked.

"Yes."

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah they really are." I said not taking my eyes off of Annabeth.

I felt a surge of emotion. I felt the urge to kiss her. I had to tell her how I felt. I stared into her stormy gray eyes and she stared back into my green eyes. I slowly leaned in and closed my eyes. Finally my lips touched hers. The way her lips molded to mine was natural. It was like we were made for each other. I really needed to breath so I pulled back and looked at her. " Annabeth. I… I love you.

She stared at me for an immeasurable moment.

" I'm sorry?" she said like she hadn't heard me.

"No, I'm sorry. I know you love Luke and I shouldn't have kissed you. I started to walk again but she stopped me.

"Wait, hold on a second. First of all I don't love Luke that way. He was just a big brother to me. Second, you shouldn't be sorry for anything. I'm glad you kissed me Seaweed Brain. And Lastly, I love you to." Then she leaned in and pulled my lips to hers. We pulled back again needing air but we were both smiling. I brought us up to the shore and sure enough she was totally dry. We sat down and Annabeth put her head on my shoulder. We sat on the beach for a while.

When I got tired I got up and picked up Annabeth, while sleeping, and carried her to her cabin. Her siblings were astonished when I walked in their cabin door with Annabeth in my arms. Her sisters giggled with joy as I set her down on her bed. She was peaceful when she slept.

I walked out of her cabin and jogged to mine. I was asleep as soon as I was in the bed, but instead of nightmares I dreamed about my day with Annabeth.


	2. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians… dang it! =DStolenPercy's POV

I woke up around 8:00a.m. which was early for me but as soon as I closed my eyes I remembered what happened last night with Annabeth on the beach and shoot straight up.

I rushed putting on my clothes, probably stretching the material, and was dressed it record time. As soon as I was out side I saw Annabeth.

She was wearing her orange camp half-blood t-shirt and some denim shorts. She had her back turned to me so I thought it would be fun to scare her. Why not? She's not expecting me to be up until 8:30 or 9:00.

I walked silently behind her come up and put my hands on her waist. She gasped and turned. Her expression was priceless. When she saw me she was surprised, but the surprised expression swiftly melted into anger.

Before she had a chance to yell at me I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. All of her anger melted away. She put her hands around my neck and deepened the kiss. I could of stayed there forever if it wasn't for 3 things.

One: Athena probably wasn't a happy camper right now and this wasn't going to help her mood.

Two: I could feel all of the eyes of the Aphrodite girls on us.

Three: I was desperate for air. I mean really desperate.

It was for these reasons that I pulled back form the kiss. Annabeth looked absolutely dazed. "Good morning Wise Girl." I said cheerfully. "Good morning Seaweed Brain." She said, giggling while she did. I took her hand in mine and walked towards the beach.

We sat down on the soft sand. She sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. We just sat there for a while staring across the water. I would bet my life that Annabeth was thinking right now. I don't know what she was thinking about but I knew she was thinking about something important.

Finally I asked her, " What are you thinking about Wise Girl?"

"A dream I had last night."

" What was the dream about?"

"Me, you, and Grover where back in the Lotus Hotel looking for something. We were getting distracted but we kept searching for something. I don't know what we were looking for. We went down a corridor, something we hadn't seen the last time we were there. We were going down the corridor when we entered a room. When we entered Luke was standing over celestial bronze box. It was glowing just like the one that… Kronos was in.

He looked like he was battling himself. He was pacing in front of the box and using two different voices. One was Luke's and one was Kronos'. Luke said, 'I don't want to do this anymore.' And Kronos said, ' you took the fleece from camp to reform me and you have me here. Now all you have to do is read the ancient prophecy and do as it says.' He was angry. Luke said he wouldn't do it and Kronos said' you are weak' and then I woke up at 7:30 in the morning sweating in my bed."

I hugged her tight into my chest. " That was just a dream. It's not really going to happen." I said trying to convince myself this too. " What if it wasn't Percy? What …" she stopped short as if trying to see if she missed something the last few days. She was in the middle of thinking when we heard a scream across the pavilion. A child of Hermes had been bitten in the arm by a hellhound. How did it get into camp?! I was searching for the answer when I remembered Annabeth's dream.

I looked at Thalia's old tree and sure enough the Golden Fleece was missing. I had a feeling we needed to go ask for a quest. Now.


	3. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

The Prophecy 

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I raced up to the wounded camper and helped him kill the hellhound. Then we raced up to the big house. Chiron was in the Big House getting his bow when we stopped him. " Chiron we need to talk."

"Not now the vamp is under attack."

"No it's not. It was just one hell hound."

Chiron stopped and looked at us. " Did you deal with it?" "Yes"

"Ok then I suppose we have a bit of time. What is it."

" Annabeth had a dream." I said. Chiron understood immediately. He turned to Annabeth.

Annabeth explained her dream to Chiron. She got a little quiet when she mentioned the part about _Luke_. When she was done he just stared at us. It was quiet for a long moment when I finally said, " We need a quest." " Yes you do. I want you to go see Rachel immediately. I have to go gather the campers so we can prepare for more attacks." He was about to leave when I remembered something.

"Chiron, what are we going to do about Luke? In Annabeth's dream Kronos said that he took the fleece from the tree to heal Kronos again. We can't just keep him here."

"No, we can't but if he is planning something else I want to be the first to know. Do you remember Quintus?"

"Yes." I remembered he said the same thing to me when I suspected Quintus was evil.

"It's the same concept. Now I have to go."

Chiron left us to go find Rachel. When we walked into her room she was sketching on her pad. "Hey Rachel." Hey Percy. Oh hi Annabeth." " What are you drawing?"

"I don't know. I just got this picture in my head. Here." She handed me the pad. It was the Lotus Hotel. "Hey Rachel we are going on a quest so—." As soon as I said the word quest her eyes started to glow green and she began to speak.

_A raid of monsters shall start their quest_

_2 half-bloods and a satyr shall journey west_

_They seek the hotel that seems to stop time._

_To find the answer to an ancient rhyme_

_A daughter of Athena smart and brave_

_Will lose a loved one saving the day_

_A battle takes place on a land that is lost_

_Dirty tricks will be played no mater the cost._

After the last line Rachel's eyes were back to normal and she crumpled to the ground. I caught her by the elbow and hefted her up. When she was up on her feet again she turned to Annabeth and said, "I'm sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth stood motionless still taking in the prophecy. She looked up at me with a brave expression on her face, but I could see through her act. She was scared. " It will be ok." I said hoping that I was right.

Did you love it???????? Hate it?????? I hope you didn't hate it. I fixed the spelling for Chiron and Quintus as best I could. Sorry if there s still a few mistakes. I'll try to update soon.


	4. Setting Off

**Setting Off**

Percy's POV

I walked Annabeth out of the Big House and down to the beach.

When we got there she turned to me. " Percy, I don't think you should go on the quest." She said her eyes pleading. "Why?" Why would she not want me to come? " Percy you just have to stay here. Please." She said pleading. " Annabeth, I might consider staying if you tell me why you don't want me to come. Are you mad at me?" " No Percy, but you heard the prophecy. Just think through the lines. It's obvious." I thought through each line.

_A raid of monsters shall start their quest._ That didn't have anything to do with Annabeth not wanting me to go on the quest.

_Two half bloods and a stayr shall journey west. _No help at all.

_They seek a hotel that seems to stop time. _Nope nothing.

_To find the answer to an ancient rhyme. _This was going nowhere.

_A daughter of Athena smart and brave. _Obviously Annabeth.

_Shall lose a loved one saving the day._ That was Luke. I mean I know she doesn't love him like that anymore, or at least I think she doesn't, but she did say she loved him like a brother on Olympus when we thought he had killed himself.

_A battle takes place on a land that is lost._ That didn't tell me anything about why Annabeth wouldn't want me on the quest, but I had a felling that the land that is lost is Ogygia** (A.N. Sorry if I didn't spell it right.) **

_Dirty tricks will be played no matter the cost._ That could worry her but I don't think that is the reason.

" Annabeth I'm stumped."

" Percy. _A daughter of Athena smart and brave shall lose a loved one saving the day._ Percy I don't want to lose you. You're too important to me."

I looked at her feeling like a seaweed brain. It was obvious. " Annabeth, I know you're worried for me but the prophecy lines almost never turn out like you think they will, and I am not just going to wait around for you to come back not even knowing if you will. I'll be fine. I promise."

She looked up at me her eyes still worried. When I thought she was about to break down and start crying she let out a sigh. " Ok, seaweed brain but if you break your promise…" She stopped unable to finish. " Just don't break it ok?" " Ok." She started to walk away.

" Oh, Annabeth." I said. She turned around. " Huh?" I was going to say something romantics but instead I put my hand around her waist, pulled her to me, and kissed her. When I pulled back she looked dazed. " Go to your cabin and pack. Chorin wants us to leave after lunch." " Ok. See you later seaweed brain." " You can count on it wise girl." I said smiling. When she entered her cabin I jogged to mine. I packed some clothes, some nectar and ambrosia, $320, some drachmas, my watch/shield, and some Hermes chewable vitamins. When I was done I took a shower and headed to the pavilion.

Lunch was just getting started. After I gave my offering of food to Poseidon Grover came and sat next to me. "What's up G-man." " Just wanted to ask you something before we went on the quest." " Shoot." " Well I was wondering if you wanted me to break the empathy link between us. I know that you said you wanted to know if I was ever in trouble but this is going to be a really dangerous quest. I can feel it. Just wanted to know if you still want to be connected to me you know, considering the risk if one of us dies."

" G-man. You are my best friend, other that Annabeth of course but that's different, but I want to know if you're in trouble. I don't care what might happen." He smiled.

" Thanks Percy, you're a great friend."

" No problem."

Lunch passed quickly. When everyone was done eating and the pavilion was clear Chiron motioned for us to meet him at the top of the hill.

When we got there Chiron looked at us very seriously. " Good luck on your quest. You're going to need it." He stopped for a second and took something out of his quiver. " Here, take this. It's a whistle made out of very thin ice. Once you blow it the ice will break so it will only work once. Use it when you need us most and we will appear. I have a feeling there is going to be a battle that just you three can win."

"Thank you Chiron. For everything."

" Your welcome."

With that Annabeth, Grover, and I set off down the hill.


	5. We Trash A Train

Thanks for all of the reviews. If you have any suggestions tell me in a review. I also have another story for Twilight. It's for Bella and Jacob fans so if you're a vampire lover don't read it. (If you're a vampire lover I'm going to do another story for you.) The Jacob and Bella story is called My Bitter Revenge. Plz Review! =D

**We Trash a Train**

Percy's POV

As we drove towards New York I started to wonder how we were going to get to Las Vegas. I looked at Annabeth next to me and she was deep in thought probably thinking the same thing. The van was completely silent. I was going to say something but Annabeth beat me to it.

" Any ideas how we are going to get to Las Vegas?" she asked.

" Nope." Grover said.

She turned to me.

" Clueless."

" Well, I was thinking we could take a train there. Or hitch a ride to start off with and then find other faster ways along the way."

" Ok that sounds good." I said.

Argus (**Sorry if I didn't spell right. I don't own the books. I borrowed them from my friends.) **Stopped at Union Station. We all filed out of the car.

" Thanks for the ride Argus."

Grunt

We walked to the cashier.

" We would like 3 tickets to Las Vegas pleas." Annabeth asked sweetly.

" Sorry hun but the farthest the train will take you is Denver, Colorado."

" That's fine."

" Ok. Well tickets are $150 each."

" That's fine." I gave Annabeth my money and paid $50 extra because Grover didn't have enough for a ticket. Then Annabeth got out her own money and gave it to the cashier. In exchange she handed Annabeth 3 stamped tickets. It was going to be a 5-day journey. (That is if we stayed out of trouble and no monsters attacked.) We got on the train just in time for the doors to close. The interior of the train was nice. It had yellow wallpaper all over the mini room. It had a small closet and a bunk bed next to a flip out couch. It had a mini bathroom with a small tub and sink. The bathroom didn't have a toilet because it was located near the exit for everyone to use.

We settled in. By settling in I mean we chose who would have each bunk and who would use the flip out couch. In the end we decided to go in shifts. Grover would get the couch first, then the bottom bunk, and then the top bunk. After that the cycle would start over again.

I would get the bottom bunk, the top bunk, and finally the flip out couch. Annabeth got to start off on the top bunk, then the flip out couch, and then the bottom bunk, and then back to the top bunk.

After we figured out where everyone was sleeping we bought some dinner from the train café. Fortunately for Grover it was Mexican night and the main course was enchiladas. We got churos for dessert. After dinner Grover took a shower and Annabeth was on her top bunk. When we were alone I climbed the ladder and sat on her bed with her.

" What are you thinking about Wise Girl?"

" I'm thinking about how much time we have to get the Lotus Hotel and how we are going to get there from Colorado."

" Come up with anything?"

"Well, in my dream Lu… well you know who I'm talking about he was trying to resist Kronos. He stole the fleece to heal Kronos but he knew it was wrong. Luke resisted but his resistance can't last forever so I think at best we have a week and maybe a couple of days."

" And the train ride is 5 days assuming there is no trouble."

" Yeah, and as far as getting to Vegas we're going to have to take a bus or… don't get freaked out but we could fly."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Zeus would shoot me out of the sky with a lightning bolt."

" Well that's all I got for now." She said glumly. I took her in my hands and lifted her chin so she was looking me in the eyes.

" We'll figure something out." I said. She sighed. " I promise."

" You keep promising me things. I'm going to have a list of things you promise me if you don't slow down." She said trying to lighten the mood.

" Well here's one thing to add to your list. I promise to make all of your doubt go away with my secret weapon."

" What secret weapon?" she asked suspiciously.

" This." I said as I leaned in. Our lips met and I was immediately lost in Annabeth. Her hands moved to my neck and I put an arm around her waist. We stayed like this for 2 minuets when finally I had to pull back.

" Well, feel any better?" she shook her head yes. That's some secret weapon you've got there Seaweed Brain."

" Why thank you Wise Girl." She laughed. We heard the shower stop and I wished her good night and got off of her bunk.

A few seconds later Grover came out of the bathroom. He set his dirty clothes on his makeshift bed and laid down few minuets later he was lightly snoring. Annabeth took a quick shower and went to bed. I was the last one. Once I was out I pulled the sheets back and went to bed as well. Almost immediately my dream started.

_I was in a bar. There were party lights all around that said 'Happy Birthday Rob'. There was a packman machine in the back and a man with a plaid button up shirt that was open and some jeans was in the back playing it. ' Curse you pinky! I curse you for eternity!' He said. I knew immediately who it was. It was Dionysus. I walked back._

_When he noticed me he said, " Perry, get me a Dr. Pepper would you. Tell them to put it on Rob's tab." I did as he asked. I handed him the soda and he started to chug it down. "_

" _Now Perry you're probably wondering what I'm doing in your dream. I came to warn you and ask you something. The warning is that you need to be cautious of your invulnerable spot. I have a feeling that someone is going to try to kill you and that someone is going to succeed so unless you want to die watch your back." He started to laugh at his little joke and I assumed that he knew where my spot was. _

" _Mr. what is the question you were going to ask me?" I said a little irritated. But then I'm almost always irritated with Mr. D._

"_This may seem like an odd question to ask, but can you play that stupid game Guitar Hero_?** (A.N. I don't think it's stupid.)**__

" Yeah, I guess I'm pretty good at it. Why?"

"_No reason." He said_.

Then he waved his hand and I woke up from my dream very… very… confused.

Annabeth came into the room fully dressed.

" You finally woke up Seaweed Brain. It's 9:00a.m!" She exclaimed. "Get up and get dressed." She commanded.

" As you wish." I said.** (I was watching the Princess Bride=D)**

She smiled and left the room.

As soon as I was dressed I went out of our mini room and into the dining part of the train. We sat at a table and decided on what we were going to order.

When the waiter came by the weirdest thing happened. Grover started to shake and slumped down in his chair.

"Good Morning." The waiter said rather crabby. " What can I get you?"

" Umm I'll have the fruit loops." Annabeth said.

" Um I'll have apple jacks." I said.

"And you?" the crabby waiter asked Grover.

" Ummmm, can I have some water?"

"Yeah." And with that the waiter left.

" Grover, what was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I said.

" Smells bad. Like monster bad. Like manticore bad." He said still shaking.

Annabeth and I looked at each other with the same expression. Suddenly there was a bump and the train skidded to a stop on a bridge. Then our waiter came out but he wasn't a waiter anymore. He had transformed and was a manticore.

" Here's your food." He said as he flung food everywhere. The one mistake he made was flinging water along with the food. The water got on me and I immediately felt empowered with strength. I felt a pull in my gut as a made a jet stream that blasted the manticore into the kitchen. Bad idea.

The manticore came out with bunch knives and threw them at us. Suddenly, Annabeth intercepted the ones that would have harmed us. Then she took one of the knifes from the table and hurled it. It hit the manticore right in the stomach. It gasped in pain.

Then Annabeth took a knife from the table next to us and hurled it. This time it landed in the manticore chest.

Finally Grover seemed to get enough courage to help us. He began to play a swift tune on his pipes. It reminded me of vines twisting along a fence. Then vines came from the bottom of the train and wrapped around the manticore.

Unfortunately this manticore was strong so he broke free of the vines and hurled another sharp knife at us, but instead of intercepting it she did some thing crazy that only the most experienced knife handler could do.

She put her knife away and waited for the right moment and right when I thought it was going to hit her she caught it on the hilt and threw it back at the manticore. This time this knife hit the manticore in the middle of the head.

The manticore screamed in pain and exploded I closed my eyes and so did Annabeth and Grover as the manticore exploded. When I opened my eyes I saw a huge gaping hole in the side of the train and people were running around franticly. I don't know what they saw through the mist but it must have been terrifying.

Then as people came to their senses they called the police. I could hear the sirens within minuets. I thought we were in the wilderness. We needed to get out of here. It would look like we brought a bomb or something on the train and then threw stuff to distract people while we set it up or something crazy like that.

I looked around for an escape. At first I thought we were dead but then I realized that we were on a bridge over water. If we jumped I wouldn't get here and could make sure Annabeth and Grover didn't either. I walked to the edge of the hole in the side of the train.

" Percy what are you doing?" Annabeth asked worried.

"We need to get out of here. Come on we're going to jump." Her face paled.

"Percy I know you won't get hurt but we can." She said worried.

" I'll protect you. Trust me. I would never ever put you in danger. I love you." Off to the side I heard Grover clear his throat. " And of course I wouldn't want Grover to get hurt. He's one of my best friends." I said. "Trust me."

For a moment I thought she was going to say no, but then she smiled and said, " Ok."

I smiled and grabbed her. As we walked over to the edge I said, " On the count of 3."

"1…2…3" I said and then we jumped. In the air I held Annabeth's hand and pulled her into a kiss. I pulled back just before we hit the water. I quickly made an air bubble around us so they would be able to breath.

They were soaking wet but alive.

"See." I said, " nothing to worry about."

" Percy, how are we going to get to Nevada or at least land?" Annabeth asked.

" I'll take care of that." I said and I called 3 hippocampus.

Annabeth, Grover, and I climbed on their backs and headed towards land.

When we hit the surface I looked back at the bridge and the train. We had no clothes a little money in our pockets, and maybe a few drachmas. And we totally just trashed a train.


	6. A Goddess Helps Us

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been working on my Twilight story so much I didn't have time for this one. I promise to try and update at ****least**** once a week. Sorry. Enjoy! R&R. =D I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Abby. I miss you.=D**

**We Are Saved By a Goddess **

Percy's POV

We rode the hippocampi until we found a nearby bay. Then when we were close enough to the bay we hopped of the hippocampi and swam in to the docks. We got out of the water soaking wet.

"Um, Percy could you fix this?" she asked pointing to her soaking wet hair.

"Yeah." I felt a pull in my gut and the water splashed into a puddle at their feet.

"Thanks." She said.

"Where are we?" Grover asked.

We all looked around as if noticing for the first time that we didn't know where we were.

"I don't know but if we find a local gas station we can ask" Annabeth said. We didn't like talking to strangers since some of them were monsters but we didn't have any better ideas so we went along with it

We walked about half a mile to a Shell gasoline store. It looked like it was just built. We walked into the building with all of the food in it. You know how at gas stations they always have the place where you go in and buy your gas and there is a bunch of junk food. Well, that's the building,

The building was stocked in Funnions, Chetoos, Fritos Lays, ho hos, ding dongs, snowballs, gum, ice-cream, beer, soda, candy, and sunflower seeds of all kind.

We walked up to the counter. The man looked up at us and scowled. He was middle aged with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was in desperate need of a shave and he smelled a little like armpit.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Ummm, do you have a map of some kind?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep. You want a map of the city, country, or state?"

"Well, what sate are we in again?" Annabeth asked and then blushed. The man probably thought she was stupid.

"Why you're in the fine state of Kansas." The man said. In that case can I have a map of the city, state, and America?"

"Sure." The man went away and came back with three maps. "Here yall go." He said handing us the maps. "That'll be $15 please."

"Annabeth dug out her wallet and found a ten and five dollar bill and paid. The man smiled as if he hadn't had a customer in years. "Yall have a good day now you hear." He yelled as we were walking out.10

Once were out of the store we all sat down on the curb to figure out where we were. Turns out we were on the far side of Kansas right by Colorado. It seems that the monster speed up the speed of the train because we jumped out of the train near the middle of Kansas. That meant that we still had to go through Colorado and Utah to get to Nevada and then half of Nevada to get to the Lotus hotel.

We got off of the curb and it was almost dark.

"We need to hitch a ride." Annabeth said. Just when Annabeth said this a truck pulled into the station across the street. We looked at each other and we all had the same idea. We scurried over and climbed into the back of the truck before we were noticed. The trucks name was Going West so we knew we were going in the right direction.

A few minutes later we heard and felt the truck rumble to a start and we were moving. We all relaxed once we were on the road.

"Hello." We all shrieked. There was a little girl sitting in the corner of the truck all scrunched up.

"Hey." We all said together. Then Annabeth scooted closer to the little girl. "What are you doing here?" she asked sweetly.

"My moms in Las Vegas and I didn't have enough money to get there so I had to hitch a ride in this truck." She said as a matter of factly.

"Oh well what's your name?" Annabeth asked.

"Ummm, my name is Abby." She said. She looked familiar. Like a god or goddess I had once met. No, it couldn't possibly anyone I knew. She was only a little girl.

"OK, well this is Percy, Grover, and I'm Annabeth." She pointed to us as she said our names.

"Cool." Abby said.

After the introductions we all scooted to separate corners of the truck

I was in the right corner closest to the place where the truck opened and Annabeth was right next to me. Grover sat in the left corner closest to where the truck opened, and Abby sat in the left corner that was farthest to where the truck opened.

We all had our flashlights on. We even gave Abby one to keep. We were all doing different things.

Grover was using his pan flute to play a happy tune I guess to cheer us up, Annabeth was reading a book on architecture, Abby was in her corner looking at herself in her portable mirror and putting more lip-gloss on, and I was reading over Annabeth shoulder.

Annabeth's book wasn't the most exciting book I ever read but it gave me a reason to hold her in my arms and put my head on her shoulder. I would read the most boring book in the world if I got to hold her, touch her, and feel her. I loved her.

Annabeth sighed bringing me out of thought.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she turned to go to her corner adjacent to Abby.

I couldn't let her go with out a goodnight kiss. I caught her wrist and pulled her back into my chest. Then I lifted her chin and brought her lips to mine. Her lips were so soft and inviting. They were warm and sweet. I kissed her softly. I could have stayed there forever if I didn't hear Grover clear his throat loudly. I pulled back.

"What Grover?" We both asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you two are kissing when a child is right over there he whispered harshly. Annabeth and I glanced over at Abby and sure enough she was staring at us smiling. Annabeth and I blushed and said a soft sorry

. Then Annabeth scooted over to her corner and turned off her flashlight. I turned around to find Grover staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You love her?" Grover asked me shocked.

"Yes I love her." I whispered back.

"I thought you just liked her and she liked you back, like a little crush. I didn't know you loved her" Grover said.

"Well now you know." I said.

Grover crawled to me and gave me a huge hug. It was a little uncomfortable. I looked at Abby and she was looking a little confused. I really hoped she didn't think we were gay.

"Ummm, Grover." I said a little uncomfortable. Obviously he could tell. He pulled back.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy for you. Maybe you two will end up having a life together like getting married and having kids." He said getting more excited.

"Yea, maybe, but lets try coming back alive from this quest and then we'll see how things play out."

Grover smiled. "Ok." And with that he scooted back to his corner and went to sleep. I looked around the truck and realized that Abby was asleep to. I sighed. That's when I felt a tug on my hand it was Annabeth.

Without a word she pulled me into a kiss. Our lips moved together molded into one. Kissing her felt like I was flying. Like I was soaring through the air with Annabeth by my side. Suddenly her hands flew up to my neck and I slid my hands around her waist deepening the kiss.

I felt the tip of my tongue in her mouth and hers in mine. Her hands were in my hair and mine were all over her body. I thought about our parents looking down at us and thinking about asking Zeus to strike us with lightning because they were so mad, but I didn't care. They could strike me with all of the lightning bolts in the world as long as I was with Annabeth I would be the happiest man on earth.

We pulled back fro the passionate kiss.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain." She said. She started to scoot back to her corner. No, she couldn't leave. I couldn't be away from her.

"Wait." She stopped. "You could just sleep over here I suggested. She thought about it but scooted back to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I laid down.

"I love you." I said.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I love you."

"You do. You really do?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, didn't I tell you that already?"

"I thought you mean that you liked me. I didn't know you meant it."

"Is it a problem if I love you?" she smiled.

"Absolutely not." She said and then she gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you to." And then she snuggled into my chest.

***

That night I dreamt of what it would be like if Annabeth and I had gotten married and had kids. And it was the best dream I ever had.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of metal being pulled up. I opened my eyes and there was an angry man staring at me. Uh oh.

"What are you doing in the back of my truck!" the man erupted waking everyone. Annabeth sat up still groggy but when she saw the man her eyes widened.

"I just called the cops. They are gonna be here any second. When I heard snoring I stopped the truck and opened the hatch and noticed you. You're the ones that trashed that train. I'm gonna collect the reward fir yall varmints."

Then I heard the sirens everyone gathered up their stuff as quick as they could but as soon as we were out of the truck we were surrounded by six police cars. Police men and women got out of the cars and aimed at us with their guns.

"Don't try any tricks you are surrounded." A mega phone blasted into my ears.

Annabeth looked over to me. "Percy, I love you." "I love you to." I said. Then the strangest thing happened.

All of the police men had this strange pink glow around them and suddenly all of the police men were chasing the police women. I looked around and saw Abby. She was holding her hands out as if she was controlling the sudden love craze.

That's when I watched Abby transform from a little girl into the goddess Aphrodite. Of course. Abby, Aphrodite, the two names sound a little bit alike.

"The goddess Aphrodite." We all murmured and bowed.

"Hello. I just thought you might need a little help after getting blow off of that train."

"Here." She said handing us each a back pack. "Inside you'll find $2,000 in cash 10 drachmas, some food and water, and some of my conversation hearts."

"Conversation hearts." I asked.

"Yes. The hearts are empty. When you want something to happen you say exactly what you want and the power of love will grant you your wish. The hearts have limited powers though you can't use them to kill somebody because the emotion behind killing is usually hatred. You can't kill someone lovingly. The only way that you can get what you want is if you do it lovingly." She explained. We all nodded.

"Thank you Aphrodite but why are you helping us?" I asked.

"Because I want you to succeed." Then she bent down and whispered in my ear. "And between you and me Percy, you and Annabeth are my favorite couple." She said and then winked.

"Ummm, Aphrodite, how are we going to get to Las Vegas though?" Grover asked.

"Have you ever seen Romeo and Juliet?" she asked Grover. "Well yes, we had to watch it at school."

"Well do you remember the scene when Romeo sneaks into Juliet's yard just to see her?"

"Yes."

"And when she asked him how did you get here? The castle walls are high. What does he say?"

"Ummm, I climbed over." Grover guessed

"No dimwit." Annabeth interjected. "With loves wings I flew over the walls."

"Exactly. Well that's it. Good luck." Then she grew brighter and I averted my eyes as she turned into her true divine self and she was gone.

I turned to Annabeth.

"Let's fly."

**Once again I am so sorry that I didn't update. I needed some inspiration. Please if you have any ideas for more chapters tell me in a review. I need some ideas. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Abby Shufar. Hi Abbs! =D**

**REVIEW!**

**You know you want to. **

**I'll update soon. Promise. PeaceXD**


	7. Viva Las Vegas

**Hey everybody. Once again I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There were a few problems with my computer so I couldn't update. But now they are fixed so I should update the next chapter sooner. The only thing I could really use is some ideas. I would really love it if you reviewed and then gave me some ideas. I really need them. Well, enjoy!=DR&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO( Percy Jackson and The Olympians) **

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Percy's POV**

"Wait." I said. "If we fly that means I will be in Zeus's realm. I'll get blasted out of the sky."

"Darn it. That is an issue. I can't have my boyfriend blasted to bits." She joked.

At that moment a pink light surrounded me. I thought I was about to join the sudden love craze, but as quickly as the light came it vanished in a puff of heart shaped smoke.

I turned to Grover and Annabeth. They were looking at me in awe.

"That was weird. Now back to our issue."

"Percy our _issue_is solved. Don't you know what just happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Should I?" I asked. Annabeth sighed,.

"Same old Seaweed Brain. That pink light and puff of smoke that surrounded you was the blessing of Aphrodite. That means that you can't get blasted out of the sky and you can fly with us. She promises to protect you in the air until another pink light and puff of smoke surrounds you. That means she has taken away the blessing. She explained.

"Oh, well then what are we all doing standing here? Come on." With that we all pulled out our conversation hearts. I got a pink one. As soon as Annabeth and Grover got theirs out I looked at mine and said."Wings." but nothing happened. I tried it again with the same results. I looked to Annabeth who was already flying in the air a pair of golden wings sprouting from her back.

"How did yo-"

"You have to say O Goddess Aphrodite please grant me wings." She informed.

I looked at Grover who was as confused as I was. I turned to my heart and said, " O Goddess Aphrodite please grant me wings." When I said that my conversation heart burst into smoke, I felt something heavy weighing me down. I looked behind me to see the wings of my own.

They were also solid gold. They had beautiful engravings of Aphrodite and all of the Gods and Goddesses on Olympus. The wings were still for a moment but then they started to flap and I felt myself rising off of the ground. As soon as I was about 20 feet in the air I heard a huge boom. I expected to hear a lightning bolt and then slip into blackness next.

I looked to Annabeth and Grover as they were complexly still as if hoping that The lord of the sky wouldn't see us. We waited like that for about 5 minutes and nothing happened.

We were about to move on when I saw the clouds forming an odd formation. The clouds kept swirling until they were an exact replica of Zeus's head. I hovered my mouth hanging wide open in awe. That's when a lightning bolt shocked the clouds. Then the weirdest thing happened. The clouds started to talk.

"You dare enter my realm!" The clouds boomed like thunder. It could only be Zeus talking.

"We need to fly to get to our destination. It is very important that we finish this quest." Annabeth explained behind me.

"There are plenty of other ways to get to Las Vegas. Why don't you use one of those?" he asked.

"We would but this is the fastest w-"

"You can take another way. Now get out of the sky Peruses Jackson." That's when I saw a lightning bolt. I cracked the sky with amazing power. To bad that amazing power was about to end me. I closed my eyes and braced myself…

Wait. There was no pain. I wasn't on the street with my hair sticking up. Instead I felt a tingling sensation. I opened my eyes and I was still in air.

If I thought Zeus was mad before he was furious now.

"APHRODITE HAS BLESSED YOU! He boomed.

"Very well then. You may continue but if she takes away the blessing while you are in the air be prepared to feel pain." He said and with that the clouds disassembled.

Annabeth was still looking at the place where Zeus' head used to be in awe and Grover was shacking so bad the tin cans in his backpack were rattling like maracas.

"Ok guys lets go. Before he decides to come back." I said

There was no complaint. We turned and started heading to Las Vegas.

The wings were very helpful. The speed was amazing! We zoomed past the scenery arriving in Las Vegas just as the sun started to set.

We touched down in a small ally near the Lotus Hotel.

"Wow that was a short flight." Grover teased.

"Yep, but now we have to figure out where we are going to stay. We can't stay at the actual Lotus Hotel because we might get trapped there and lose track of time. So I suggest we stay at the Marriott. It's right across the street form the Lotus Hotel and we could get up early next morning and get this quest finished early."

"I like the idea of finishing early" Grover said.

"Me too." I said.

"Great so let's go." Annabeth lead us out of the ally and towards the Marriott hotel.

As we entered the we all gasped. This was by far the best hotel I had ever been in. The walls were painted a rich yellow. There were lights everywhere. The ceiling was 40 ft high. On one side of the hotel you could see elevators going up and down, on another there was a buffet lasting till 11:00p.m. Another side had an entrance to the indoor swimming pool and Jacuzzi, and the last side was the check in counter.

We walked over to the check in counter amazed. When the lady saw us coming she frowned.

"What are you kids doing here?" she asked in an unappealing tone.

"We want a room." Annabeth said professionally. It seemed that Annabeth was always the first one to speak up whenever we met some one new or needed something. That was probably best I suppose. If I were to speak up I would probably start rambling on about the hotel and then get us kicked out by hotel security.

"Ha. You… want… a room!" she scoffed.

"Yes we do." Annabeth said obviously annoyed.

"Listen you little brats; a room here is $250 for one room and one night. So unless you got that kind of money is suggest you go back home to your parents."

Annabeth pulled out the roll of $100 bills she had causing the lady to shut up and stare at us. I think we have enough. She said placing $300 on the desk. The extra $50 is so that no one knows about us having a room, it'll be our little secret." She said to the lady. The lady nodded and handed us a room key greedily swiping the money of the counter.

"Thank you." Annabeth said.

The lady turned to us.

"No kid, thank _you._" She said and then turned around probably stashing the money.

When we were in the elevator we turned to Annabeth.

"How did you learn that?" Grover asked amazed.

"Easy." I answered for her. " She's Wise Girl, she knows all." I said. Annabeth smiled and then blushed a little. We arrived on our floor. We were the first room when we got off of the elevator. Annabeth slid the key into place and opened the door. The room looked just like the lobby except smaller. On one wall there was a window that over looked the city, on then next one there was a kitchen already stocked with goodies, on another corner there was the bathroom which had one of those tubs that are so big it looks like you could drown in it. On the last wall there was a 62 inch flat screen T.V already hooked up to a Wii and Xbox 360.

"Whoa." We said in unison. We walked into the room and got settled in. While Annabeth and Grover were in the shower(**Yes there are 2 bathrooms.)** I walked to the window and gazed out over the city. It was amazing. There were so many lights. It was beautiful. The Stratosphere was in the background. You could see the amusement park on top of it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I felt hands come around my waist. Annabeth. I turned to look at her. She was in some sweats and a tank top. Her wet blonde hair coming down to her waist.

"Yeah, There are so many lights and colors it's amazing. But not nearly as amazing as the girl standing right in front of me." She blushed.

She leaned in. I caught on quickly. My lips caught hers in the most gentle and tender way. Our lips moved together s softly. It was so natural, easy as breathing. I pulled back needing air but keeping my face close to hers. I looked into her eyes. She smiled.

"Viva Las Vegas." I whispered as I brought her lips back to mine.

**That's it for now but i promise i will update a lot sooner. I will try and update my Twilight story tommorow and then i will come right back to this one. In the words of Tigger TTFN Ta Ta For Now!=D **

**Review!**

**Just press that little green button.**

**U know u want 2!**

**=D**


	8. Taken

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I was just so busy with my other stories and I had projects and before I knew it months had gone by. My dad said he might get me my own laptop if I got all A's so I was really working overtime. I got all A's so I am officially a 4.0 student! I am so happy! Anyways I sincerely apologize for my absence and will try my absolute hardest to update regularly. Check out some of my other stories!**

**Taken**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I stayed there by the window our arms around each other, our lips and tongues embracing one another. God I loved the feeling of her lips on mine. I head the bathroom door open and hooves clacking on the hard wood floors but I didn't care. Unfortunately, Annabeth did. She pulled back when Grover walked in the room.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Grover said as he walked in. I was so tempted to say 'Yeah you kind of did' but I held my tongue

"Not at all Grover." Annabeth said moving away from me blushing.

"Ok." She says. "I think we should make a plan for tomorrow."

"Yeah totally." Grover says moving to the couch. I moved to the loveseat with Annabeth. She spread out the map of Las Vegas on the coffee table.

"Ok so we are here." She said pointing at a dot with the words Marriot Hotel on the map.

"We need to be here" She said pointing at the blank space that is The Lotus Hotel

"Now I think if we can get to the desert we can use our wings and get to the hotel in record time."

"Ok so I think we should take this street to here and then use our wings the rest of the way." I said.

"Ok so we should wake up around 7:30 we don't want the streets to be too crowded."

"Don't you think 7:30 is a bit late?" Grover asked. Late? How could 7:30 be late?

"No." Annabeth said. "Everyone will probably be so wasted from tonight they won't even be out of their hotel room untill11:00"

"Ok we have a plan. Now cam we please go to sleep? I'm tired." Grover said yawning. We all laughed and headed to our bedrooms. Unfortunately we could only afford a two bedroom so Annabeth and I agreed to share a bed. We both decided that Grover deserved his own room. Not that I object. **:D**

I pulled back the cover and hit the sheets. A couple of minutes later I felt Annabeth's warm body wrap around mine. I twisted my head to look at her. She smiled.

"Sorry about what happened at the window. It's just I think it feels weird for Grover to see us together. I mean we've always been a threesome and I just didn't want to make him uncomfortable."

"It's fine. But Grover is asleep. I don't think he would mind if we started where we left off." I said smiling.

"I think that would be alright." She said leaning in. My lips met hers and I felt an instant warmth surge through me. Her lips were so soft. I wound my arms around her waist and I felt her tongue skim my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted it. As our tongues connected something went through me. I think it went through Annabeth to because she deepened the kiss. This was nothing like I had ever experienced. This kiss was unlike any of the kisses we had shared. It was filled with a feeling I had never felt before. That none of us had felt before. That feeling was lust.

As soon as I had registered the feeling I felt Annabeth's hands under my tee-shirt. She lifted it up over my head. Then I put my hands under her shirt. My hand slowly traveled up her back caressing the skin until they got to her bra. Part of me begged my hands to just unsnap the bra and go on from there, but the other part of me, the caring part knew that Annabeth wasn't ready for this. We were just caught up in the excitement of Vegas and the quest and we just had to stop. I just hated to be the responsible one. I pulled back and took my hands out from under her shirt. She gave me a confused look.

"We aren't ready." I said.

"You don't want to?" she asked.

"Annabeth you have no idea how much I want to. But I care about what you want to do more that what I want to do."

"Oh Percy." She said and she leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. I just didn't want you to feel deprived I didn't know what you wanted I…"

"For once you actually didn't know something. I am astonished." I joked. "All I want is you happy Annabeth. I want to be able to call you mine."I said caressing her cheek.

"I will always be yours." She said looking me in the eyes.

"Come on lets go to bed." I said and I turned and switched the light off.

That night I fell asleep with the most beautiful girl hanging onto my waist.

I woke up the next morning to Annabeth kissing my chest.

"Come on seaweed brain we have to get up." She whispered. I groaned and sat up strait.

"Finally." She said getting off the bed. She was already dressed in some skinny jeans and a tight fitting shirt that showed off some of her cleavage. I gave her an inquiring look.

"What? I'm just trying to fit it." She said walking out of the room. "Get dressed she yelled through the door.

I put on my favorite Levis and a green and blue shirt As soon as I opened the door Annabeth was rushing me out of the apartment. We went down to the lobby and had some food from the buffet. I had eggs toast, hash browns, bacon, and a biscuit. Annabeth had an omelet and some orange juice. Grover happened to find enchiladas on the table so he had about two plates.

After we finished eating we hit the city. It was really confusing at first but Annabeth guided us through the twisting streets to a deserted location. We each took out our conversation hearts and popped them in our mouths.

"O Goddess Aphrodite please grant me wings" Almost immediately wings arose and started to flap. Once we were all up we sped towards the lotus hotel.

We had flown for about fifteen minutes when the Lotus Hotel came into view. WE all touched down behind the hotel.

"Ok so we are going to go in and investigate we can't get distracted whatever we do. Got that?" We all nodded. We were walking around to the entrance of the hotel when we heard a horrible screech. We turned around and seven hell hounds were there growling like no tomorrow. We attacked. I slashed and hacked and killed three when I saw Annabeth. There was one right behind her and she didn't see it. I threw my sword at it and it hit it right in the neck. I was relieved that I had saved Annabeth but now I was facing a hell hound without any sword what so ever. This was going to end badly.I ran but the hound was quicker. It snatched me up biting my clothes. And started to run off. It started to shadow travel.

I heard Annabeth scream and then I blacked out.

**Ok so there is the first update of many. For those of you that like lemons I am going to try to make one for this chapter. It will be a separate one shot. I figured I would make it just for fun. I will try to get that up tomorrow maybe Monday. Once again I am so sorry I haven't updated.**


	9. Percy

Percy's POV

_Pain…. Horrible pain. Ahhh!_ I screamed in my mind because my throat hurt to much. My body hurt to much._ Come on Percy open your eyes. Come on... come on._ I coaxed. It took me about 5 minutes before I could open them. I couldn't raise my head so I looked down at the ground. The room was dark but I could still see the pool of blood that gathered on the floor. Suddenly another flash of pain ran though my body. I looked down at my legs and saw huge bite marks... no they were slashes. They just looked like bite marks. There was only one sword that could cut so deep and inflict such a horrible pain. Luke's sword. Backbitter. _Of course he was behind the attack what else did you expect. He betrayed you once he could do it again. That's just he is. Or rather that's how Kronos is. He has gotten his hooks in Luke so deep. Maybe that's why you were so surprised. You know Luke is good but he allowed evil to come into his life and it consumed him. _My thoughts were put to a stop when the door opened. I saw two golden eyes staring back at me...

**To Be continued...**

**Immediatly. Haha I got you there for a moment didn't I. Just admit it. It's okay. :D**

"Well what have we got here? Perseus Jackson." I cringed at the sound of his booming voice. " I knew you would be joining us again. How is life at Camp Half-Blood. I bet you enjoyed a marvelous ceremony after you defeated me."

"Kronos." I whispered. "You are a slow boy. I can't believe you actually killed me. But you see that will not happen again. I have Luke so firmly under my grasp that he will not slip up. I have decided not to go through with the whole"Achilles Heel" deal. You already know it and it would just be stupid." I smirked. That meant it would be easier to kill him. I have more training now as well as more expireince. Now there is nothing in the way. No magic body armor. Nothing.

He seemed to sense my relif but he was not frowning. Instead his face was sporting a menacing grin. "I see you smiling but what you fail to realize is that I know your Achellies heel and there will be no Luke to save you this time." My blood ran cold. He was right. I was a gonner. I would be dead soon. No more Annabeth. I should wallow here and submit to him._ No you will not do that to Annabeth. Sure you are doomed but you will go down fighting!_I looked up into Kronos golden eyes and tried to stand tall even though I was I was chained to the wall.

"So then why haven't you killed me yet?" he let a dark laugh excape from his lips.

"Because that would take all of the fun out of it. You see Percy you humilliated me and you sent me into the depths of Tarturus. So now instead of just killing you I am going to humiliate you in a way that will make you and your friends feel pain. You see I know your friends are looking for you and I know that they suspect it was me. You see we are in the basement of the Lotus Hotel."

"Why did you choose this place? My friends could easily rescue me." He was staring at me, his golden eyes filled with amusement.

"Your friends could easily find you." He corrected. When he saw comprehension absent in my eyes he chuckled.

"My my you are stupid. I want your friends to find you. Because only then can I indulge in the pleasure of killing you. I am going to kill you in front of them, give them a front row ticket to see the last moments of your life. I will unchain you and you will fight me, and you will loose. Of course they will be devestated. Especially Annabeth." I growled.

"Of course Luke always was fond of her and she isn't that bad looking. I dont think you will mind if I...borrow her one night." I lunged at him only to be stopped by the metal chains.

"Oh you don't like that very much do you. Well I have had my fun for today. I will be back tomorrow though so don't you worry. Now that we have gotten this talk out of the way I can finally have some fun during my visits." He left, the last statement leaving me wondering exactly what it ment.

**ooo**

True to his word the next day Kronos came back, but this time he had brought some toys with him. In his right hand was a whip with debree all around the end and in the other hand he carried...necter and ambrosia? He held death in one hand and survival in the other. This left me to ponder what today's activities would include.

"Hello Percy. I see you have noticed my tools for today. Quite an odd pair don't you think? Well lets get started shall we." Before I had time to answer he had the whip unrolled and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I yelled out in agony. "Yes it hurts doesn't it. Can you feel the stinging pain. The blood trickilig down your back." He said. Somehow his words made my pain worse. Then without warning I felt the whip again, but this time the debree caught on my back. When he withdrew the whip the debree scrapped down my back deep into my flesh. It was the wrorst pain I had ever felt. He continued to beat me for 5 minutes. The time may sound short but it felt like years. He must have given me 30 lashes or something close to it. My back was bloddy and ripped. It hurt so much. I felt the tears rolling down my face as I laid on the cold hard ground.

I was busy feeling miserable about myself when I heard a plopping sound. I loooked up and saw the nectar and ambrosia in front of my face and Kronos walking through the door. I was alone again. Why would he give me this after he abused me? It was a stupid question. He doesn't want to kill me yet but he still wants me to feel pain. He wants me to be in a good state to fight so he feels like he's truely stronger than me but he wants me, but he also wants to have his "fun." He truely was a sick creature. Oh Gods, please save me.

**ooo**

Kronos sessions with me lasted about 3 days, the last day for us to complete our quest. It was almost time for Kronos to come in. Time passed until I heard the familiar creek of the door. But instead of Kronos, it was Annabeth. Annabeth. Her eyes were shining with hope. Oh my god I love her. I was excited until I remembered what Kronos said. As I heard his loud booming footsteps I straighted up and motioned for Annabeth and Grover to hide. The were confused but they complied. I just hopped Kronos whould go right to hurting me and not recognized them. And that neither Annabeth nor Grover would say anything. Or it would be time to fight.

** Okay yeah it's short but I'm really trying just to finish now. I know I don't update often but I'm not giving up on this story. I know my writing kinda sucks right now but I haven't read the books in foreever so I'm not really in the zone. If I am sometime I will re-write this story and include more. If someone wants to re-do my story I have no problem with that. I'm sorry but I'm kinda into my other stories but I promise I will not stop writing. It's just gonna take a little while. The next chapter will be Annabeth's POV and the one after that will be the last one. I might write a epilogue or something but this story is coming to the end. Once again I am truely sorry.**

**I would totaly understand if you are mad at me and don't review but I would really love it if you did. You can yell at me but I would just really appriciate a review. Thanks!**

**ladybug82896**

**TTFN :D**


	10. Fight

**This chapter was encouraged by all of my reviewers. Thank you for your inspiring words.**

**Fight**

Annabeth POV

Percy was gone. He was snatched out of my hands. I fell to my knees and began to cry because for the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. I was so ready to give up. I knew it wasn't like me, but I just felt so broken. I know I had said that I loved Percy, but I never realized how much I loved him until he was taken away from me, and that is a tragedy in my eyes. My tears were interrupted by Grover. "Annabeth, come on. We have to think of a plan to get Percy back."he said softly. "Why should we? We have no idea where he is or what tools we would need to rescue him. We don't even know who kidnapped him!" I said looking at him. He didn't seem to understand the situation we were in. "Annabeth, you know I never pegged you as a quiter. You are always the one telling us that there is always a way out, and you are the only one constantly thinking about how to get out of difficult situations. You are one of our biggest assets, so you can't give up now. Yes we don't know where he is, but we can find some clues and figure something out. And yes we don't know what tools we need to rescue him, but when have we ever known that? And come on Annabeth, as a daughter of Athena I know you have already figured the last one out. Luke is behind it, rather Kronos as Luke." He said with a little more force than his last comment. "I know you want Percy back, I do to, but he is not just going to appear. We have to work at it like we always have." He said, his tone going soft again. I let out a long deep sigh, and with it I let go of my fear, sorrow, desperation, everything. I cleared my mind and thought. "Well, they wouldn't have taken him to far." I said. "Why not?" Grover asked confused. "Because they want us to find him, they wanted us to see him get taken. If they hadn't wanted us to find him then they would have taken him when were were sleeping or some other time when we were weak." I reasoned. I got up and inspected the scene in front of me.

There was really nothing out of the ordinary, despite the recent attack, however, there was a chain. The dogs obviously belonged to someone and that person told the dog to leave it's chain. I picked up the gold chain and inspected it finding a charm. On the front of the charm was Kronos weilding Luke's sword, Backbitter. On the other side there was a message.

_Annabeth: Daughter of Athena_

_Grover: Satyr_

_Yes I have your precious Percy. He isn't concious and wont be for several hours but I can assure you, that within three days time he will be dead._

_I have written this to make a deal with you. If you go on about your quest you will be able to find the Golden Fleece. If you do you will save your camp, but_

_you will give up Percy. If you come to get Percy he will live on, but everyone in your camp will perish. It's your choice. When you make it we will be in the basement._

_-Kronos_

I looked at the note and re-read it before giving it to Grover. "What are we going to do Annabeth? I mean Percy is important, but he's only one person. We're talking about the hole camp here, hundreds of demi-gods slain." Grover said. I knew he would reason this way, he had a good heart and in a normal position he would have his priorities straight. What are we going to do... think Annabeth! I closed my eyes in frustration. Kronos was not going to hide the fleece in the hotel, he would make us find him and either take the fleece or Percy. If only there was a way... my eyes popped open. "Grover I'm afraid I don't agree with you." I said. He was about to respond when I cut him off. "Why would we take one, when we can have two." I said, now he was really confused. "Just come with me. We're gonna need to cut it close, but when it's all said and done we should be escaping with two prizes." I said, leading us into the hotel.

**Percy's POV**

They were here! I was going to die. Annabeth and Grover were safely hidden away in the a crevice that usually collected all of the blood and bones, which begs the question, why is there a basement in this hotel with a crevice that is used to collect blood and broken bones. Apparently it's been here since medieval times. Annabeth had slid something across the floor just as the door had opened, but I couldn't figure out what. "Hello Percy, well it seems your friends are a bit late. You see I left them a note telling them I would kill you in three days and that they could either come for you or go for the fleece and let you die. I suppose that you never really know who your true friends are do you?" he said with a dark amusement in his voice. I put on my best morose looking face and quietly answered," I guess not." Kronos had brought his whip again, but this one was modified, as they all were. "Well I can't wait much longer can I? I am quite disappointed, I was so looking forward to killing you in front of your friends, oh well. Here's to a slow and painful death." He said as he unrolled the electric blue whip. I suddenly understood what the whip did. It sent electric currents through the whip and, upon impact, the volts would go into my body. I shrunk back into the wall. He raised the whip, the lose charges sparking in the dark room and glinting in his golden eyes. As his hand was about to come down he let out a strangled cry as a golden dagger pierced his right arm, leaving a deep gash. I looked over to find Annabeth standing up with a fierce expression on her face. "Ah Annabeth, so you did decide to join us. I presume Grover is with you then." Grover popped up as well and they both climbed out of the mini precipice.

"So I see I will get the pleasure of killing Percy in front of his beloved friends. Guards." As he said this, guards sprang out from the walls and grabbed Annabeth and Grover, but they seemed calm for some reason. We're all about to die and you aren't panicking? What the hell are you guys on? I was unchained and handed some nectar which I quickly ingested. "Now pick up your weapons and come into the sparing circle." I walked over to where my sword and shield were strewn on the ground, but next to it was a glowing pink pager. I didn't know what it did, but I knew it was a gift from Aphrodite and all of her gifts had worked so far. I picked it up along with everything else and walked into the circle. "Let the fight begin." He said with a wicked grin on his face. We began to circle eachother and I was careful that my back was away from him.I glanced at Annabeth and Grover with one last longing look before I lunged. His sword caught mine effortlessly and he smiled trusting foreword. I broght my sword back into a defending position and shelter my chest where he was aiming. I pushed his sword off of me and we held our swords together as if the fight were just begining. Then Backbiter swung for my quad and I blocked, but it nipped me. I let out a his as I felt the blood slowly come out of the cut. Kronos tried to take advantage of my injury and swung outward trying to slash me across my chest but I jumped back. I swung as he did and caught him. It wasn't a big gash but it was a good 2 inches across his chest on the right. I then swing again but twirled my sword and he staggered slightly stumbling as he tried to step back. Now it was my turn to smile. I caught him down by where I had been held all this time and brought the tip of my sword to his neck. I thought I had won when I felt an odd sensation run through my body from my pocket. It was electrifying. Without realizing what I was doing I pulled it out of my pocket, stepping away from my opponent and pressed the pink button in the middle. Then a few things happened. Kronos got up and frabbed his sword about to trust it foreward, there was a flash of blinding light, and I shielded my eyes. I kept them shut and squeezed shut waiting for pain, but it never came. I looked up to find all of the gods in the tiny basement. Kronos was kept by a lightning cage, as were the guards that were ince holding Annabeth. "Kronos, you have once again come back." Zues' booming voice echoed in the dark basement. You have taken young Luke again, this time against his will. You have taken the Golden Fleece that keeps my daughter healthy, and once again... You have lost." Kronos glared back from his sparking prison. "What are you doing here Zues? All of you!" Kronos yelled. "Miss Annabeth, you g daughter of Athena, so kindly informed us of your plans and came up with her own. Aphrodite was to supply her with a pager that she would plant for Percy to find and use, then when the moment was right the pager would send a signal through Percy and he would press the button alerting us to come." I looked to Annabeth, who was now next to me. She was cherry red. "She also managed to find your hidding place for the fleece. I must say Kronos, in the hotel? You hid the fleece in a bush in the hotel with a daughter of Athena on the case, you have lost your battle knowledge. And now, you will be destroyed." Zues said. "You can't destroy me, I am a Titan!" Kronos roared in rage. "No, but we can turn you into stone." and quick as a flash, Medusa's head which I had thought had been lost forever had been whipped out and pointed at Kronos. Within seconds Krono's was nothing but a stone statue. Then a gold smoke moved out of the body and into the Earth. "That was Luke's true soul. He's resting in piece now." Annabeth said before turning to the gods. "Thank you." she said and Grover and I followed. "No young hereoes. Thank you." my eyes lingered on my father and Annabeth on her mother as the left giving us only anwarming glance. Only Hermes left us with a gift. 3 vitamins so that we may return home. Home.

**Epilogue**

It's been 2 years since Kronos was "killed". Once we returned back to camp we were welcomed with open arms. We put the flecee back in its rightful place and attended dinner which was mainly a celebration of us returning the flecee. That night I receiver several visits. one from my father letting me know that he was proud of me. We talked about me going to college and of course, Annabeth. My dad gave me a special gift to give to her before parting ways with me. The next visit was from Athena, warning me to take care of her daughter. It was a short conversation filled with numerous glares from the goddess before she left. Aphrodite came next telling me to invite her to the wedding when I married Annabeth. I was blushing through the whole conversation. The last visit was from Hermes, simply thanking me for helping free his son's torchured soul. When Annabeth and I were 18 we left camp altogether, visiting occasionally. We both went to college, her for architecture and me for writing. I know it's an odd career for a dislexic but for some reason I went to college for it. When we graduated Annabeth got a job as an architect in New York, New York and I wrote my first book. It sold 1 million copies first month. It was a story about a Demi- god was in grave danger for stealing a lightning bolt from Zues and had to return it. Totaly fiction right? Things are great for me. I took Annabeth out for dinner last night for a special occasion and let's just say that I'll need to be calling Aphrodite soon.

**I know this is not my best work, and I sincerely apologize that. But I felt like you deserved an ending to this story. If someone would like to re-write it be my guest. If I can in the future, I will think about re - writing it as well. Thank you for sticking by me even though I am horrible at updating. TTFN!**

**ladybug82896 :]**


End file.
